Counter-Strike Wiki:Policy
The Counter-Strike Wiki Policy is a set of guidelines for editing on this wiki, image galleries, discussion, etc. This policy helps ensure the stability, consistency, and professionalism of the wiki. Editing Anyone can edit an article on this wiki. However, to maintain quality, you can: *Press the "Show Preview" button to see how the article would appear before publishing. This is especially useful when you need to edit in advanced source codes to avoid code errors that may cause problems or avoid unnecessary red links. *Check all typos you made. The easiest way to find all typos is to enable Spelling Check functions. Normally, some browsers like Google Chrome have already build-in Spelling check function by default. Note some names like "Glock" will be marked as a typo by default as it is a weapon name instead of being a proper word. As a result, you may want to add it into your browser's spelling check dictionary to prevent to begin marked as a typo again. *Leave a summary before publishing to avoid confusing or making mistakes to other users. (Optional) Formatting When adding/editing skin content for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, colors should be applied to the individual skins depending on rarity. In the interest of standardizing the colors, classes for each rarity have been provided in the main style sheet. When adding a rarity color, the correct format is: Darker blue (Rare) - Mil-spec Having the colors defined within the main style sheet will ensure the correct colors will be used provided the correct class is applied to the span. For ease of use, the colors classes are based on rarity, so they can be applied elsewhere if needed. The list of classes (compared to skin rarity) *'common' - Consumer grade *'uncommon' - Industrial grade *'rare' - Mil-spec *'mythical' - Restricted *'legendary' - Classified *'ancient' - Covert *'gold-rare' - Knives *'discontinued' - Contraband Using References When including factual information in an article from a source other than the game, it is necessary to cite the reference on the page. Including references in an article requires two parts to work properly. Including citations within the article Despite some images floating around, gold is the highest tier available for the operation coin. Anything aside from bronze, silver, or gold is fakeFaked operation breakout diamond coin. Displaying the references on the page Using in-body is only half of what is needed when creating a citation. The other part needed is to include the tag at the bottom of the article. If it does not already exist on the page, it should be placed at the very bottom of the page after all other content, but before any included templates. External Links *Operation Breakout at Counter-Strike.net References Please Note: Since the current games are updated on a regular basis, it is suggested to include a date of the references material if available to ensure the most up-to-date information is used. Dating for format On this Wiki, to accomidate the games country of origin, we prefer to use U.S. date format, the example of U.S. date is January 12, 2015 or 01/12/15. Steam Market price Please do not add weapon skin prices from the Steam Market to this Wiki. The prices will always change and it is impossible to update them on the Wiki. Visual Editing Visual Editing is meant for novice users that do not have experience with Source mode. While it seems useful, it should not be used excessively due to redundant codes such as which will often block other source codes and HTML links instead of the proper Wiki links. Using Source mode will also reduce the time needed to load a page due to fewer source codes. Vandalism Vandalism is when someone makes inappropriate edits on the wiki and is defined as any edits made out of bad faith, which is prohibited on all wiki communities. This includes: *Adding inappropriate or nonsensical words to articles *Emptying pages *Creating spam *Intentionally changing correct information *Uploading inappropriate, pornographic, or spam images. Users who commit "minor" vandalism should be warmed first. Should they continue vandalizing articles after their first warning, they will be blocked afterwards once an admin has noticed it. Users who commit large amount of vandalism will be blocked without any warnings. Note: Even if you undo your own bad edit, you will still get a warning once an admin sees it. Bolster Edit Count In the interest of contributing, please refrain from making unnecessary edits to pages, such as adding (then immediately removing) dashes, spaces, and characters just to bolster your edit count. This will not only spam the , it will also waste the staff's time to watch such useless edits. If such kind of behavior is detected on the wiki, you will be warned by the admins on this wiki. Gallery Most weapon and map articles have their own gallery pages. These pages should only have image galleries (although there can be some exceptions). Images put in the Guide pages should be put as slideshows (especially when comparing different versions of a map), unless there are only two images for a section. This will spare some space in those articles. Discussions/Comments Block Begin blocked is mostly after an user (whatever it registered or not) commit an inappropriate behavior on this wiki. Normally, users will be warned before issuing an block. Should they ignoring the warning or continue committing bad behavior on the wiki, that user will be blocked by an Admin on this wiki. The more serious type offensive the longer the block it is. Note that this wiki is highly secured by administrators, so any vandalism will be quickly reverted once admin sees it. Videos Videos are allowed but only when it is related to the Counter-Strike games. Any videos that is unrelated to the series will be deleted. If you do want to provide an unrelated video, it may be wise to put a link in your profile (as long as it does not violate our rules).